Season 6
This page is dedicated to the sixth and final season of ABC's How to Get Away with Murder. The series was renewed for a sixth season on May 10, 2019, by ABC.How To Get Away With Murder - Renewed for a 6th Season - SpoilerTV On July 11, 2019, it was annouced that this season would be the show's last."#HTGAWM #FinalSeason #ThankYou (@petenowalk)" - Twitter The season is announced to consist of a total of fifteen episodes and premieres on September 26, 2019 with "Say Goodbye". Storyline Information *Where Laurel and Christopher are. *More about Tegan's backstory."How to Get Away With Murder Season 5 Finale: 'They're All F—ed'" - TV Guide *Whether Laurel's mother is alive or not. *More about Michaela's backstory, including why she and Connor were chosen for the Keating 5."Week 2 in writers room and we have answers. #htgawm #season6 #buckleup (@peternowalk)" - Instagram **More on Michaela's father. *More on Vivian Maddox including whether Gabriel murdered her boyfriend. *A flash forward in the first episode which sets up the biggest mystery the show has done to date."Fall TV Preview 2019: Spoilers on 37 Returning Favorites" - TVLine *The FBI investigation into Annalise and the gang will be a major focus in the final episodes. *The season should have a slightly faster story development than previous seasons. Season Summary 'Overview' This season follows Professor Annalise Keating's (Viola Davis) class through their final semester in law school – while the deception, fear and guilt binding Professor Keating to her students prove deadlier than ever."‘HOW TO GET AWAY WITH MURDER’ CONCLUDES WITH A KILLER SIXTH SEASON" - wdtvpress.com 'Cast' For a breakdown of the characters' appearances, check here. For a list of all of the cast and crew members, check here. Starring *Viola Davis - Annalise Keating *Billy Brown - Nate Lahey *Jack Falahee - Connor Walsh *Rome Flynn - Gabriel Maddox *Aja Naomi King - Michaela Pratt *Matt McGorry - Asher Millstone *Conrad Ricamora - Oliver Hampton *Amirah Vann - Tegan Price *Charlie Weber - Frank Delfino *Liza Weil - A.D.A. Bonnie Winterbottom Guest Starring *Marsha Stephanie Blake - Vivian Maddox"'How To Get Away With Murder' Casts 'When They See Us' Marsha Stephanie Blake for Season 6" - TV Insider *Christopher Darga - TBA *Cicely Tyson - Ophelia Harkness"How to Get Away With Murder creator teases the twisty final season" - EW *Kelen Coleman - Chloe Millstone"‘How To Get Away With Murder’: Kelen Coleman & William R. Moses To Recur In 6th & Final Season" - Deadline *William R. Moses - Agent Lanford Co-Starring *Jessica Marie Garcia - Rhonda Navarro 'Crew' Writers *Sarah L. Thompson *Michael Russo *Daniel Robinson Directors *Stephen Cragg *Mike Smith "Day 1 filming @HowToGetAwayABC. #Season6 #Ep602 #GoBlue @kerri_cecil in the bg:) (@SmithSmitherrs)" - Twitter *Catriona McKenzie Episodes Notes and Trivia *Continuing with the "TGIT" line-up, How to Get Away with Murder will air once again on Thursdays at 10pm."ABC Announces Fall Schedule 2019" - SpoilerTV *On July 11, 2019, Peter Nowalk announced on his twitter that HTGAWM would end with Season 6, calling it a "killer final season.""September 26th, get ready for a killer final season #HTGAWM ��️���� (@petenowalk)" - Twitter *Filming is sceduled to start on July 15, 2019"#HTGAWM S6 starts filming in a week! �� #July15 #TGIT @violadavis (@fyeahtgawm)" - Twitter and end in February 2020."Production Dates - Various Shows" - SpoilerTV **Aja Naomi King (Michaela Pratt), Matt McGorry (Asher Millstone), Charlie Weber (Frank Delfino), Liza Weil (Bonnie Winterbottom), and Conrad Ricamora (Oliver Hampton) filmed their first scene on July 22, 2019."Last First Day of #HTGAWM ��❤️#TheKillerFinalSeason #TGIT @HowToGetAwayABC (@fyeahtgawm)" - Twitter"First day realness. #somuchtalentinonescene #htgawm (@petenowalk)" - Twitter **Amirah Vann (Tegan Price) filmed her first scene on July 23, 2019."@amirahvann’s first day filming #HTGAWM S6 yesterday ��✨@HowToGetAwayABC (@fyeahtgawm)" - Twitter *Prior to the show's sixth season renewal, Jack Falahee expressed an interest in directing an episode in the this season.https://twitter.com/fyeahtgawm/status/1098712892495384581 *In the press release for the sixth season, Karla Souza (Laurel Castillo) and Timothy Hutton (Emmett Crawford) are left off of the cast list. **However, in the press release for the first episode, titled "Say Goodbye", Karla Souza was included in the main cast list. The same couldn't be said about Timothy Hutton."How to Get Away With Murder - Episode 6.01 - Say Goodbye - Press Release" - SpoilerTV *The read-through for "Episode 6.02" occured on July 29, 2019"Read Thru @HowToGetAwayABC #season6 #ep602 #GreatToBeBack (@SmithSmitherrs)" - Twitter and filming began on August 1, 2019. *On August 7. 2019, both Rome Flynn (Gabriel Maddox) and Viola Davis (Annalise Keating) were seen filming in the University of Southern California which serves as a filming location for Middleton University for "Episode 6.02"."Behind the scenes ���� ep #602 #HTGAWM #bts @violadavis @RomeTrumain (@fyeahtgawm)" - Twitter *Pete Nowalk decided to end the series with its sixth season because both he, and the cast decided that they wanted to give the show a proper send off by not ending on a cliffhanger but an actual ending."'How to Get Away With Murder' EP on Giving Annalise a Proper Ending in Season 6" - TV Insider Multimedia 'Gallery' 6Promo.jpg 6Poster1.png 6Poster2.png 6Poster3.png 6Poster4.png 6Poster5.png 6Cast (1).png 6Cast (2).png 6Cast (3).png 6Cast (4).png 6Cast (5).png 6Cast (6).png 6Cast (7).png 6Cast (8).png 6Cast (9).png 6Cast (10).png 6Cast (11).png 6Cast (12).png 'Videos' How to Get Away with Murder Season 6 "Final Season" Promo (HD) How to Get Away With Murder Season 6 Teaser Promo "The Finale Season" How to Get Away with Murder Season 6 Trailer (HD) Final Season How to Get Away with Murder Season 6 First Look (HD) Final Season References }}es:Sexta Temporada fr:Saison 6